Filter media can be used to remove contamination in a variety of applications. The media can include a web of fibers. The fiber web provides a porous structure that permits fluid (e.g., gas, air) to flow through the filter media. Contaminant particles contained within the fluid may be trapped on the fiber web.
The fiber characteristics (e.g., composition, dimensions) and filter media characteristics (e.g., basis weight, pore size, thickness) can affect the filtration properties (e.g., efficiency, resistance to fluid flow through the media) and mechanical properties (e.g., tensile properties, flex properties) of the media. Depending on the application in which the filter media is used, the media may be designed to meet certain filter property and/or mechanical property requirements.
The filter media fiber can be formed of a variety of materials including glass. In certain filter media applications, humans may be exposed to glass fiber fragments (e.g., one or more fibers, portions of fibers) which may be separated from the filter media during use. For example, such fiber fragments may be inhaled by humans and introduced into the body. For health and safety reasons, it can be preferable for the glass fibers to be soluble in biological fluids, particularly when there is a risk of such exposure. These fibers may dissolve, completely or in part, when present in the body, thus, reducing the risk of health and safety problems which may otherwise arise.
However, when forming filter media from glass fibers that exhibit biosoluble properties, it is important and can be challenging to meet the filtration and mechanical property requirements for certain applications in which the media is used.